


【虎忍】初夜

by KurakaCJ



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, sex for the first time
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25564672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurakaCJ/pseuds/KurakaCJ
Summary: 喝多了之后写出来的东西（？），二年级时间线，两个小男孩稀里糊涂就睡了，我也稀里糊涂就写了，我亲手把我的白月光送去sex了（嚎哭
Relationships: Nagumo Tetora/Sengoku Shinobu, てとしの, 虎忍
Kudos: 1





	【虎忍】初夜

  
“忍君！…忍君！”

一阵天旋地转过后，仙石忍终于睁开了眼睛。四目相接，仙石梦呓般喃喃道：“…铁虎君？”

似乎做了个很长很长的梦，忍甚至没有力气回忆种种细节。只记得那个身形模糊的自己竟和他的队长相恋、牵手。笨拙稚气如是，竟也在最后的最后鬼使神差般倒入一床温暖的被褥。

梦醒了？

现在已经是深夜了吧，难道在下在训练室里睡着了…？然后恰好被路过的铁虎君喊醒…

周围的灯光有些昏暗，仙石忍有些吃力地支撑起胳膊想坐起来。可只是这使了劲的一动却引得下身一阵酥麻，刺目的红灯在脑中来回闪烁。仙石还没来得及思考这警戒信号的意义，喉间先脱出了一声甜美的媚吟。刚预备发力的小臂一软，全身再度陷入温软之中。

“忍君、你没事吧？”

铁虎忧心忡忡的声音被耳鸣遮挡，记忆却在朦胧中显出了轮廓。

在下和铁虎君……

南云铁虎见身下的恋人少见地露出无神的表情，心中又慌了几分。归根结底，如果不是自己一时气血上涌，二人也不会陷入这么尴尬的境地——就如同那水洼里的鱼，既得不到滋润也无法孑然脱身。

到底是没有经验，初夜的回忆本该再美好一些的。铁虎懊恼地想。他怎么都没料到忍会在第一次高潮中失去意识。他们的第一次短暂又强硬，如囫囵吞枣般，还未尝及禁果的甜蜜，恋人就已没有了继续的力气。

在忍沉睡的那几分钟里，铁虎坐离难安。不知是否应当把虎尾巴立即抽离恋人的身体，犹豫间又生怕乱来会给恋人带来额外的伤痛。

什么不做也不恰当。铁虎姑且带着解决问题的心态摸了摸露在外面的套子。所幸表面的润滑剂还没有干，虽然没有好好扩张就胡乱进入是自己的错，但好歹能保证忍君不至于被拉伤…

那不知该做什么的几分钟实在太过漫长，铁虎甚至自暴自弃地想着要不要打电话向翠求助。还好忍及时醒了过来，随后在一片空白中动了动腰肢——

这好像是忍君今晚发出的第一声能点明主题的娇声了。铁虎痴痴地想。看过了恋人抿着嘴隐忍的表情，看过他艰难地试图接纳自己的乱暴，带着吃痛的啜泣和呻吟…但惟独这一声，蜻蜓点水般荡开了铁虎心中的什么东西。

耳鸣散去，意识逐渐清明的仙石忍迷茫地望着面前满脸通红的恋人。直到注意到铁虎的眼神变得有些暧昧，他才如梦初醒，羞得捂住了嘴。

“忍君、我可以再听一次吗…刚才的…”

“铁铁铁铁虎君说什么呢！在下刚才没有发出过声音，一定是铁虎君太累了幻听了…嗯哼是也！”

“可是刚才…既然忍君这么说了，那我只能自己努力让忍君觉得舒服了！交给我吧！”

忍来不及拒绝，就被铁虎将手腕扣在两边。下定决心的铁虎不再像之前那样乱来，他回忆着身体切肤的实感，小心翼翼地挪动着分身，试图还原刚才击中靶心的动作。

“是这样吗？”

忍摇了摇头，他分明能感觉到铁虎的分身滑过肠道内壁。不似方才失败的第一次的鲁莽，铁虎控制着进出的位置和速度，就像寻宝般搜索那重要的地点。然而几次把握不到重点的感觉令人心痒难耐，忍不由得扭了扭腰想让进度加快些。

好在耐心搜索耗费的时间并不长，短短几回合的进出后，忍便清晰地察觉到铁虎温暖的那根慢慢擦过了某片异样的区域。他张口想说话，可词句却在唇边化作云雾，随着周围燥热的气息晕开了。

“铁…虎君……呜……”

铁虎压制住自己翻涌的内心，强迫自己保持冷静，甚至暗自庆幸平时练习精神统一居然在这个时候派得上用场。他保持目前的姿势试探性地二度磨过那微微凸起的部分。果不其然，忍的声音拉高了一些。

“……疼吗？”对自己没有自信的铁虎愣头愣脑地来了一句，然而忍却出乎意料地攥紧他的肩膀，小小的脑袋着了魔般贴近铁虎的脖颈。唇边的雾气重新化作一些断断续续的词句，铁虎心中一团乱麻，却清楚地明白自己找对地方了。

至少初夜不会以乱糟糟的意外收尾了。铁虎接受着恋人的依偎，下身的动作也随着次数增进变得更为大胆。成长期的身体火热地烧起来，只属于这个年纪男孩子们的无所顾虑也不过在几回合后便完全展现。

忍接受着恋人的冲击，他能感到自己的双腿无法控制的颤栗。与第一次电光火石般令人窒息的刺激不同，这种循序渐进的快感正推动着他，每次进出身体都愈发轻飘飘起来，摩擦过后的余韵又是接受下一次进攻的催情剂。不知不觉间忍的手臂环上了铁虎的脖子。他抬起头，想睁大眼睛看看自己恋人此刻的表情——那是他仰慕的、发誓要跟随的新主君，此刻在荷尔蒙的作用下看起来是那么英气勃发。

铁虎也注意到忍在看他，像是不辜负恋人的目光般，他含住了忍的嘴唇，似乎是想将此刻那张嘴中的甜腻之语一并咽下肚中。这并不是他们第一次接吻，可除去平日中浅尝辄止的青涩，在欢爱的潮水中两个人忘情地渴求互相的气息。尽管方式依旧笨拙，试探和羞怯已然成为了不必要的事物；口唇之间，成熟的果实通透饱满、汁液四溅。两个人将一切抛诸脑后，尽情享受着最为直白的鱼水之欢。

年轻人的热情且来且去，结束了热烈的二人依靠在一起，脸上和身上的红晕依旧没有消褪。重新对上目光的两人沉默了一会儿，同时扑哧笑出了声。

“铁虎君，在下现在才注意到，你身上的腹肌是不是结实了好多…？”

“不愧是忍君！居然连这种事情都能注意到，秘密特训大成功！”

“铁虎君居然在进行秘密特训！下次也请带上在下一起吧！”

少年们的青春，在六月初夏的风中，耀眼而美好。


End file.
